


Old Habits Die Hard

by miss_meh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_meh/pseuds/miss_meh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would never live this one down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits Die Hard

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece of Sam/Gabriel fluff ever. Written right after episode 6.03. Sam had hired that hooker and I was really hoping they would bring Gabriel back this season, so the two kind of combined in my mind and came out as this. Heaps of Kudos bars to my beta, Delu.

Sam sighed in exasperation as he waited for the knock on the door. Why Gabriel insisted on playing these stupid little games, he would never know. Sometimes, when they were supposed to meet, Gabe would show up looking like someone else. Truthfully, Sam thought Gabe just missed having free reign to play around without the consequences he incurred while being himself. He had been pretending to be a Trickster for the past God knows how many years and as Sam knew, old habits die hard.

So he allowed it, played along with whatever Gabe had come up with during their present encounter and didn't comment on it, but it was getting a bit old. Even though he knew that Gabriel was the one he was having sex with no matter what form he was in, Sam was only human and he needed some consistency.

The knock finally sounded on the door, announcing Gabriel's arrival. Sam opened the door, only to roll his eyes at what he saw. Gabe strutted past Sam, the hips of the hooker he was impersonating working a sensuous rhythm as he walked.

"Heya, Sammy," Gabriel purred as he slid a hand up Sam's chest under his shirt.

"Yeah, hi, Gabe," Sam said, slightly breathless – this was Gabriel, after all, and no matter what form he was in, he could turn Sam on. He put a hand over Gabe's before it could go any higher – or lower – and gasped out a quick, "Gabe, can we talk?", before the interlude could go any further.

The hooker's brow creased as Gabe stopped trying to feel Sam up. "Uh, no… Sex is more fun." He decided, proceeding to push his other hand into Sam's pants.

Sam yelped and grabbed at Gabriel's hand. "Gabe, I don't want to do this anymore." Gabe stopped, a look of shocked hurt on his borrowed face. Sam quickly continued before Gabriel resorted to the tricks he learned from the angelic handbook and disappeared. "I don't mean that I don't want to have sex anymore. I just don't want to have sex with the hooker we saved out in Chicago last week. I want to have sex with you." Sam turned his best puppy dog look on Gabe. "Please, Gabe. I want you."

A smirk crossed the angel's face as his form rippled into that of the Trickster. "Oh, Sammy," Gabe teased, as his hands resumed their former quest to unmentionable places on Sam's body. "All you had to do was ask."

Several glorious hours of sexing later…

Gabriel, back in the guise of the hooker from earlier, held out his hand in Sam's direction. Sam placed a stack of money in Gabe's hand and rolled his eyes. Gabriel leered at Sam as he took the money. "I knew I could get you to say you wanted me," he crowed, spreading the money in his hand and fanning himself with it.

"Yeah, yeah," Sam grumbled. "Now, get out of here."

Gabe made a show of handing him a business card and looking up from under his eyelashes at Sam. "Call me sometime." He fluttered his sooty eyelashes. "I won't even charge you next time." With a deep throaty laugh, he left.

Sam groaned. He would never live this one down.


End file.
